12 de Mayo
by Rally
Summary: HaoxAnnaxYoh. Personajes completamente OOC .U Algo de lime y posiblemente lemon en el futuro. ¡Reviews, plis! CAP. 5 ARRIBA! Si! Milagro! Rally no murio y ya no esta en huelga! XDD skrcawards.
1. El regalo roto

Anna se detuvo en medio de la multitud palpitante. Hombres y mujeres de mediana edad iban de un lado para otro con mucha prisa, grupos de jovencitas se detenían a reírse y cuchichear en los escaparates, algún que otro anciano se dirigía al parque con sus nietecitos; en resumen, la vida normal de una gran ciudad a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Una niña de seis o siete años la miró curiosa antes de cruzar el charco ante el que se había parado.  
  
Ese reflejo en la superficie del agua... Todas aquellas luces de farola y cartel de neón emborronaban la silueta, pero reconocía la cara de su prometido en ella. Lentamente separó la mirada del suelo y la elevó hasta quedar frente a frente con la viva imagen de...  
  
-Hao... -Anna ocultó muy bien su sorpresa con su mirada fría y su voz seca y cortante. No era quien ella esperaba.  
  
-¡Anna! -el shaman sonrió con gusto al verla tan mona con su impermeable y sus botas de goma completamente empapados. "¿Qué haces por aquí?", preguntó a continuación.  
  
-Eso no te importa -respondió ella escondiendo tras su espalda una bolsa con dos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo- ¿Y tú qué?  
  
-Estás muy guapa, Annita. Como siempre -dijo rápidamente él, eludiendo la pregunta.  
  
-Y tú pareces casi normal con esa ropa -replicó ella señalando los vaqueros y la sudadera verde oscuro que llevaba puestos- No me cambies de tema -añadió.  
  
-¡Hao! ¿Qué haces? -Una rubia muy conocida para ambos apareció entre la muchedumbre. Al ver a la itako, ésta se colgó del brazo del shaman a la defensiva y la miró con desprecio- Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Cállate, Marion -interrumpió fríamente Asakura.  
  
Anna ignoró completamente a la muchacha y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Creyó escuchar su nombre entre la gente, pero fue rápidamente acallado por la tromba de agua que se descargó sin previo aviso sobre la multitud. Corrió a refugiarse bajo el alerón de un edificio cercano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La lluvia seguía cayendo cuando por fin salió del centro y las afueras de la ciudad comenzaron a hacerse visibles. Recorrió en silencio el camino mojado que le conduciría hasta la pensión Asakura -ahora considerada como su hogar- con la bolsa de plástico dando leves golpes contra sus piernas y las botas de goma chapoteando en los numerosos charcos. Aspiró con deleite el aire húmedo y fresco que siempre queda después de una tormenta. En esos momentos entendía por qué Yoh se quedaba horas contemplando extasiado un río, un pájaro, o simplemente la hierba. La lluvia parecía limpiar el ambiente y llevarse los problemas.  
  
Anna se detuvo desorientada. ¿Se había pasado la casa? Aquella granja no le sonaba. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma, buscando. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Era aquella que se veía a lo lejos! Qué tonta, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta...  
  
Dio dos pasos antes de pararse de nuevo. En mitad del camino una figura empapada caminaba hacia ella. Al llegar a su altura le reconoció.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó fríamente- ¿No estabas con Marion?  
  
-Me fui -contestó entrecortadamente. Anna notó la respiración agitada del joven. Seguramente habría venido corriendo.  
  
-Ah, pues vale. ¿Cómo estás tan mojado?  
  
-Ella llevaba el paraguas -sonrió.  
  
"Idiota" susurró la itako. No encontró nada más que decir ni ninguna razón por la que quedarse charlando con el asesino de tanta gente, así que emprendió la marcha sin despedirse.  
  
-Espera -exigió Hao agarrándola del brazo. Ella no se giró. "Suéltame" murmuró.  
  
-No -dijo él.  
  
-Que me sueltes, imbécil -repitió denotando un ligero enfado en su voz.  
  
-No quiero -volvió a decir ahora disfrutando de cómo se tensaban los músculos de Anna.  
  
Pese a sus protestas la acercó bruscamente, buscando contacto corporal con ella. La chica abrió los ojos asustada.  
  
¡No!  
  
Todo sucedió en un segundo. Anna echó el brazo hacia atrás tomando impulso y lo lanzó hacia delante, hacia la cara del shaman, donde impactó de lleno. Pero no fue su mano. Fue la bolsa con los paquetes. Uno de ellos rebotó y cayó al suelo. Algo roto sonó dentro de la caja.  
  
-¡Oh, no!  
  
La itako se soltó rápidamente del abrazo y se arrodilló ante el regalo que había caído en un charco y estaba empapado y maltrecho. Hao la oyó suspirar con fastidio.  
  
-¿Se ha roto? -preguntó agachándose a su lado. Algo extraño, una punzada, quizás de culpabilidad, se abrió paso en su pecho.  
  
-¿A ti qué te parece? -exclamó ella enfadada. Le arrojó el paquete arrugado con frustración. Hao lo atrapó en el aire y le echó un vistazo. Definitivamente, no había mucho que hacer; el ruido que hacía al agitarlo era bastante desesperanzador.  
  
"...rdón"  
  
Anna parpadeó un par de veces seguidas. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?  
  
-...Perdón -masculló un poco más alto, pero igual de rápido que antes. Tenía la cabeza gacha de manera que no se le veía la cara.  
  
Ella comenzó a reír. ¿Él disculpándose? ¿Aquel el que acababa con vidas sin siquiera parpadear? ¿Él, que destruía sueños e ilusiones con sólo chascar los dedos? ¿Pidiendo perdón? Aquí pasaba algo muy raro.  
  
-¿Se hunde el mundo? -preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Sí, ¿vamos a morir todos? Te estás disculpando, así que algo muy malo va a pasar -dijo sarcásticamente mirando al cielo como si le fuera a caer algo encima. Hao se puso rojo de ira.  
  
-Que te den. Pensaba pagarte los daños pero ahora creo que no merece la pena ni que te deje vivir, itako.  
  
El shaman agarró los rubios cabellos de Anna y tiró de ellos mientras se levantaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir un rato. Mas ella se escurrió ágilmente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Haré como que no oí eso. Para que lo sepas, no tienes que pagarme nada. Aquí el único perjudicado eres tú.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Lee la tarjeta.  
  
Hao echó un breve vistazo al regalo. Una diminuta cartulina beige, casi ilegible a causa del agua, rezaba "Feliz 16º Cumpleaños, Hao Asakura" con la letra fina e impersonal de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Se quedó frío.  
  
"¿Qué significa esto?" consiguió articular. "Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no es evidente?" respondió Anna indiferente. Hao miró fascinado el maltrecho paquete y lo recogió del suelo. Al desenvolverlo pudo ver algo que parecía un colgante de arcilla partido en muchos trozos.  
  
-Ya ves, te quedaste sin él -empezó la rubia, pero se interrumpió al ver que él, sin perder la sonrisa, se lo colgaba al cuello- Está roto, ¿no lo ves? -dijo extrañada.  
  
-No me importa -replicó él- porque me lo diste tú. Es el primer regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida. De TODAS mis vidas.  
  
La itako se sonrojó por un instante para enseguida recobrar la compostura. Ya se estaba yendo, despidiéndose en voz muy baja, cuando sintió que algo le hacía perder el equilibrio y precipitarse de morros al suelo.  
  
El lodo salpicó por todas partes.  
  
-¡¡Hao!! ¡Suéltame! -gritó.  
  
-Es la segunda vez que dices eso hoy -indicó él complacido.  
  
Sin decir una palabra se inclinó sobre la sacerdotisa e ignorando su expresión de "vas a morir si lo intentas" comenzó a morder sus labios con ansiedad. Las manos de Anna estaban inmovilizadas bajo su cuerpo, sus piernas no obstante estaban libres y pataleaban sin cesar; sin embargo a Hao no parecía importarle demasiado el dolor porque siguió con su labor por todo el cuello y el torso de la muchacha. Anna sentía cada mordisco como una pequeña oleada de placer. ¡Si seguía así sucumbiría de un momento a otro!  
  
Basta, por favor, para, no sigas, no, no, no... Estas y otras palabras repetía como un mantra entre respiración y respiración. Los jadeos del joven en su cuello la excitaban, pero... ella estaba prometida. Se debía a Yoh Asakura, no a su hermano. Por muy parecidos que fueran, él no era a quien amaba realmente, si bien era cierto que Hao despertaba en ella un sentimiento extraño, que aunque no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía por Yoh, a fin de cuentas estaba ahí.  
  
Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que su abrigo ya no estaba abrochado, ni de que el shaman le había subido la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su sujetador. "¿Qué te pasa, Annita?" había creído escuchar de sus labios burlones cuando algunas gotas de lluvia la hicieron respingarse. Sin dudarlo un instante Hao desabrochó con los dientes la prenda.  
  
-¡Quieto! -exclamó Anna con la voz cargada de rencor. Él se detuvo molesto.  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora? -dijo.  
  
-¿Para qué me quieres a mí, si ya tienes unas cuantas chicas que hacen lo que te da la gana sin chistar?  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas, Annita.  
  
-Que si quieres follar, te vas con tus tres putitas, pero a mí me dejas en paz, ¿me oyes?  
  
Hao Asakura frunció el ceño. Esta chica es demasiado lista, pensó.  
  
-A mis tres putitas, como tú las llamas, no las he tocado nunca -mintió. Anna lo miró fijamente.  
  
-¿Entonces cómo sabías que este tipo de sujetadores se desabrochan por delante?  
  
Ahí le había pillado. El chico trató de encontrar una respuesta adecuada o a lo sumo que no fuera demasiado estúpida, pero no la encontró. Se quedó observando las marcas rojas que había dejado por la piel inmaculada de la sacerdotisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba haciendo fuerza. Anna se soltó inmediatamente y se cubrió con la camiseta. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
  
-¿Vendrás mañana a vuestra fiesta de cumpleaños? -preguntó secamente.  
  
-Sí, supongo -respondió Hao en el mismo tono.  
  
-Pues entonces me voy -se despidió ella, ya de pie.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Recogió el impermeable del charco y la bolsa con el otro regalo, ya olvidado. El agua volvió a reflejar la cara retorcida de ira del shaman. Anna sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerle algo, y quizás no era el mejor momento para tentar a la suerte, pero...  
  
No pudo evitarlo. Incluso estando empapado y cubierto de barro tenía un algo tan... tan...  
  
Se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó. No fue un beso como el que él le había dado, pero fue suficiente para sorprenderlo. Cuando se retiró su cara estaba encendida como una bombilla.  
  
-Hasta pronto.  
  
Fin??  
  
N.de la A: ¿Fin? ¿O continuará? Depende de los reviews ^_~ En caso de continuarlo, probablemente el siguiente será lemon (así fijo que me envían comentarios, ¿eh? XD). ¿YohxAnna o HaoxAnna? Los dos son monísimos XD ¡Creo que pondré ambas!  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~ 


	2. Otro regalo roto

-Yoh... Yoh, ¿estás ahí?  
  
Las palabras resonaron en la estancia. Anna miró fijamente su sombra proyectada en la pared esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Cerró la puerta tras de sí, huyendo de la lluvia que aún arreciaba afuera.  
  
Un par de gotas se le escurrieron pierna abajo. La rubia levantó la bolsa de donde habían caído.  
  
-Espero que no se haya estropeado...  
  
-¿El qué? -preguntó una voz justo en su oído. Dio un respingo.  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
Anna abrazó protectora el regalo envuelto en papel de colores. La cara de su prometido estaba cerca, muy cerca, de la suya. Olía a pasta de dientes y gel de ducha.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
El shaman frotó con su nariz la oreja de la sacerdotisa, quien entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-Nada...  
  
Pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros.  
  
-¿Por qué estás tan mojada?  
  
Anna se estremeció cuando el joven introdujo su mano por el cuello de la camiseta.  
  
-Llueve...  
  
-¿Llueve lodo? -preguntó él con una sonrisa.  
  
-Un coche me salpicó al pasar sobre un charco.  
  
-Ah... ¿Adónde fuiste?  
  
-No te importa...  
  
-Tienes el sujetador mal colocado -observó el muchacho haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
-Es... Es que... -balbuceó apurada.  
  
Yoh no le dejó terminar al presionar sus labios contra los suyos, devorándolos. La rubia cerró los ojos, dejó caer el envoltorio y abrazó al chico con timidez. No era su primer beso, ni siquiera la primera vez con él. Entonces, ¿por qué aún se ponía nerviosa con la mera proximidad del shaman?  
  
¿Quieres...?  
  
¿...Que nos bañemos juntos?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jugueteó con sus dedos por toda la espalda de la chica. Tip, tap, pasito a pasito. Arriba y abajo. Por todas partes.  
  
-¿Vas a enjabonarme o lo tengo que hacer yo? -murmuró la itako.  
  
Sí, claro que lo iba a hacer. Pero iba a tomarse su tiempo.  
  
La piel de su prometida era suave y blanca como sábanas de seda. Y era toda suya. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.  
  
La mordería, y se pondría roja.  
  
La acariciaría, y un escalofrío la recorrería por completo.  
  
La lamería, y la itako murmuraría palabras incomprensibles.  
  
La piel de su prometida era la orquesta, y él el director. Podía hacer lo que quisiera.  
  
-Annita...-susurró.  
  
Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha deteniéndose en cada curva para grabarla en su memoria, tocando por todas partes, escuchando sus gemidos ahogados.  
  
Te quiero, Anna.  
  
-Ya sé que me quieres -su voz áspera interrumpió su labor. La sacerdotisa se giró dentro del agua, quedando de cara al shaman, y le besó- Siempre me quieres mucho cuando te apetece hacer manitas.  
  
Él sonrió.  
  
-Te quiero todo el rato, Annita. Pero no lo digo.  
  
-Ya, ya, ya me sé toda esa historia del orgullo masculino. ¿Vas a seguir o qué?  
  
-Tú mandas...  
  
Yoh abrazó el desnudo cuerpo femenino con fervor, besó sus hombros y luego los mordió suavemente mientras sentía en su piel las delicadas caricias que ella le proporcionaba. Anna pensaba en su prometido, en lo que llevaban haciendo desde su último cumpleaños, en el parecido que tenía con Hao en "esos momentos"... y en que era casi un milagro que siguiera siendo virgen.  
  
"Sí, probablemente esa sea la única explicación, un milagro" añadió para sus adentros cuando el shaman fue más allá con sus caricias y escurrió sus manos hasta donde la espalda pierde su buen nombre.  
  
-¡Yoh! -protestó la chica con toda la piel de gallina- ¡Sabes que odio que me toques ahí!  
  
Su voz llegó amortiguada por el cuerpo de la joven- También sé dónde te gusta... -y continuó con su labor trazando un camino invisible con sus labios en los senos de la rubia. Sí, definitivamente eran hermanos. Era absolutamente increíble cómo cambiaba de personalidad en cuanto se le daba la oportunidad de ver (y en su caso, también tocar) carne. Igual de perversos, igual de sádicos, igual...  
  
Igual de atractivos.  
  
¡Dios, cómo odiaba esos pensamientos! ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?  
  
-Anna... -escuchó entre jadeos.  
  
A ver qué pasa ahora.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
  
...¿Eh?  
  
¿¡Eh!?  
  
¿¡¡¡EEEEEEEH!!!?  
  
Chst, quieto, para el carro, chaval. ¿Que quieres QUÉ?  
  
La itako miró fijamente al frente por unos instantes, digiriendo sus palabras. Sí, no había otra explicación: se había vuelto tarumba. Totalmente chiflado.  
  
-Perdona, ¿qué? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Que quiero hacerl...  
  
-Te oí perfectamente, cabezahueca -interrumpió-, pero creo que tanto vapor te afectó al cerebro. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacer el amor?  
  
-Sí -contestó sinceramente.  
  
-¿Conmigo?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿¡Ahora!?  
  
Yoh tomó aire antes de responder.  
  
-...Sí.  
  
Anna se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que su cerebro se había parado de repente o qué?  
  
Mientras estaba pensando en eso, el shaman le abrazó aún más fuerte si cabe. La rubia se dejó envolver por sus brazos desnudos casi sin atreverse a respirar. Algo caliente y palpitante se apretó contra su vientre...  
  
-Oye, Yoh -dijo completamente roja-, te agradecería que no me demostraras tanto cuánto me quieres...  
  
Él no contestó. Simplemente mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su Annita. Anna, SU Anna... Qué bien sonaba aquello...  
  
-Yoh, pesas mucho... -se quejó ella cuando notó que se le echaba encima.  
  
...  
  
-Yoh...  
  
......  
  
-¡¡Yoh!!  
  
¡Splash! Ambos cuerpos desplazaron una enorme cantidad de agua que salpicó por todas partes, incluso por fuera del estanque termal, y los empapó completamente. Anna se quitó el pelo chorreante de la cara para ver la de su prometido justo encima de ella, y darse cuenta de la extraña posturita que habían adoptado.  
  
-Quiero hacerlo ahora. Ya no puedo aguantar más.  
  
Cualquier posible queja fue acallada rápidamente por la unión de sus bocas, por sus lenguas entrelazadas, por las caricias y besos que se profesaron a continuación.  
  
Continuará...  
  
N. de la A: Pocí, qué pasa, me aburría XD Intenté terminar también hoy el 11º capi de CLCSJ (echadle imaginación... tampoco es tan difícil de adivinar ¬¬U) pero no fue posible -3- ¿Qué pacha? ¡Una es humana, aunque a veces no lo parezca! (Yo diría que tengo pinta de extraterrestre) Y además una bien vaga, incluso más que Yoh -3- ¡Y encima es la 1:10 a.m.! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Dejadme vivir mi vida! XDDDDDD  
  
Ah, sí, reviews ^_^  
  
Aria: ^^UUUUUU Siento que no te guste el HaoxAnna, pero es que una tiene que contentar a los fans... XDD Aunque en este capítulo no les hice ni caso. Ay, estoy dividida entre dos XDD ¿Y si hago un trío? Anna, Hao y Yoh XDDDDDDDDDDDDD (Ahora es cuando una bala penetra por mi ventana y me da en la cabeza XDDD)  
  
Tu_sabras: Original, el nick XDDDDD En fin, gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste ^_^ Aunque eso de que no me demore... ¡Soy muy vaga, creo que no será posible! XDDD  
  
Ai-chan: ^///^ ¡¡Arigatoooooooooo gozaimasu!! ¡Cuantas alabanzas! ^0^ Hao se va a poner contento XDDD  
  
Uriko: YohxAnna, muy bien... *apuntando* XDDDDDDDDD Jo, le estoy pillando el tranquillo a esto de los triángulos amorosos (*cough*"Elecciones"*cough* XDDDDD)  
  
Kiyu: ^///^ ¡Graciaaaaas! Je, Yoh es un cornudo XDDD Por cierto que Hao no apareció en todo el capítulo... Pobre XDD  
  
Hidrazaina: Otro voto por YohxAnna ^_^ *apunta*  
  
Dark-shaman: Y uno por HaoxAnna XDDD  
  
Sakura Himura: Espera, que no me quedó claro: ¿por quién votas? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Creí entender que HaoxAnna, pero como lo pusiste tan poquitas veces... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabolico: Uhm... ¿que lo continúe? XDDDD ¡Vale!  
  
Chii: ¡Un trío! ¿Ves? ¡Ideal! XDDDDDD Si es que son todos tan monos... ¡Y ya de paso meto a Ren y Horo Horo de fondo, no te fastidia! XDDDDDD  
  
Dr. Innocentchild: ^_^ Ooooooh... ¿en serio? *busca el romanticismo* ...Bueno, un poquito... ^^U La verdad es que no creo que Hao pudiera ser muy romántico, sino más bien una fiera en la cama... O_oU (no creo que a ninguna chica le moleste eso XDDDDD ¡Ni a ningún chico! Vale, estoy desvariando)  
  
Ann: ^^UUUUUU Vale, pues con este capítulo habré conseguido que vuelvas a odiarla XDDD Casi que mejor te esperas al siguiente, en el que volverá a salir Hao (espero) ^^UUUUU  
  
Minena: Hala, qué morro XDDD Y al final no fue lemon del todo... -.-U ¡P´al siguieeeeente! XDDDD  
  
Kanashimi Hikari: ^^UUUUU Revive, mujer... Que este ya es YohxAnna... (no sé por qué, pero presupongo que tu muerte fue debida a eso XDDD)  
  
SaKKuRi: ^^UUU ¿Pero cómo queréis que me decida si cada uno me dice algo distinto? XDDDDDDDDDD YohxAnna, HaoxAnna... ¡Dios, voy a acabar haciendo HaoxYoh y punto! XDDDD  
  
Bueno, hala, eso fue todo ^_^ ¡Gracias, gente!  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~ 


	3. Festejando

Anna no podía pensar con claridad, sólo veía el techo del baño allá a lo lejos, emborronado, nebuloso. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas fijas en la lámpara que colgaba sobre ellos.  
  
Hacía calor... Mucho, mucho calor... Y todo a su alrededor se estaba diluyendo como óleo derretido abandonando el lienzo y dejándolo en blanco...  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
Yoh se detuvo sudoroso al notar que el cuerpo de su prometida perdía fuerzas bajo el suyo. Sus brazos dejaban de envolverle y caían a plomo sobre el frío suelo del baño. El shaman se asustó al ver los ojos de la chica cerrados y ninguna reacción por su parte.  
  
-¿¡Anna!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡¡Anna!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
La sacerdotisa recuperó la consciencia unas horas después, en su habitación. No sabía cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí, ni la razón por la que estaba desnuda dentro del futón. Lo que sí sabía es que le dolía la cabeza horrores, y que Yoh no estaba por ninguna parte.  
  
Se sentó entre las mantas. Aún estaba mareada por el vapor del agua excesivamente caliente.  
  
Ay, Dios...  
  
¿Acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer?  
  
No, no era posible. Si sólo tenía quince años, ni siquiera estaba casada...  
  
(Eso sonó demasiado machista, Anna)  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Annita? -dijo repentinamente una voz desde su espalda. La rubia se giró rápidamente y vio a Hao Asakura sentado cómodamente en el poyo de la ventana con una sonrisa cínica plasmada en su rostro. Muy diferente de la sonrisa cariñosa de Yoh.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó agresiva mientras se tapaba con las sábanas, que se habían escurrido al sentarse. Hao se acercó a ella con un brillo de lascivia en sus ojos.  
  
-Sexo... -susurró a dos centímetros de su cara. La itako se revolvió salvajemente, olvidando cubrirse, para deshacerse del molesto shaman.  
  
Mala jugada. La rabia de la muchacha no hizo sino alentarle; el shaman disfrutaba con su miedo, con el temor que irradiaban sus ojos. Consiguió tumbarla pese a sus continuos manotazos (aunque los mordiscos ya eran otro cantar) y subírsele encima. La cara de Anna era ahora un campo de amapolas, de puro rojo.  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Hao!  
  
No, no bastaba. Quería más, mucho más. Quería tomarla, arrebatarle su virginidad y restregárselo por la cara a su hermano como si fuera un trofeo. Quería hacerla gritar y gemir, y que él lo viera todo. Que se quedara grabado en su memoria para el resto de su vida.  
  
Quería beber de su boca.  
  
Y lo hizo.  
  
Pero Anna no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Hija de puta!  
  
El shaman se apartó bruscamente de ella, limpiándose la sangre de los labios. La itako tenía también parte de esa sangre entre los dientes, junto con la piel que le había arrancado de un mordisco. Hao alzó la mano furioso, ella se protegió la cara con los brazos...  
  
Toc, toc.  
  
-Anna, ¿estás despierta? -la voz de Yoh llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta a los oídos de ambos. Asakura refunfuñó entre dientes.  
  
-Creo que es hora de que me vaya -dijo- Tienes suerte de que tu príncipe azul haya venido a rescatarte en el último momento.  
  
Y diciendo esto desapareció envuelto en fuego por la ventana, no sin antes plantarle un beso en la frente a la atónita sacerdotisa. Un beso que resquemaba y olía a azufre.  
  
-¡Anna! Abre la puerta, ¿quieres? ¡Tengo las manos ocupadas! -exclamó de nuevo su prometido, sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría dentro. Ella se puso una bata -la primera que pilló en su armario, y que le quedaba más bien corta- y corrió a abrirle.  
  
-Que quede claro que tú no eres mi príncipe azul, ni verde, ni multicolor, ¿vale? -espetó nada más descorrer la puerta. Yoh parpadeó un par de veces.  
  
-Sí, Anna, lo que tú digas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿Está rico? -preguntó sonriente el shaman. Aún sonrió más cuando la chica asintió sin levantar la vista- Me alegro.  
  
Estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro en medio de la oscuridad, comiendo en silencio. Yoh había subido a la habitación de la itako una bandeja con la cena, consistente en una ensalada sobrante del mediodía y un cuenco de arroz recalentado en el microondas.  
  
-Yoh -llamó Anna después de posar los palillos al lado de su bol vacío.  
  
-Dime -respondió él levantando la cabeza, aún con la boca llena.  
  
-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?  
  
¡Hala, directa al grano!  
  
Cuando el chico consiguió dejar de toser bolas de arroz y su cara recobró su tono normal, se quedó mirando traspuesto a su prometida. ¿Que por qué...?  
  
¿Que por qué...?  
  
¿¡QUE POR QUÉ...!?  
  
-¡Es evidente, creo yo! -exclamó quizás un poco más alto de lo que debiera. La cara de la itako se arrugó con desagrado, pero no dijo nada- Porque te quiero, claro... -añadió suavizando el tono.  
  
-Eso ya me lo has dicho, Yoh... -comentó ella sonrojándose ligeramente- Pero lo que no sé es por qué lo quieres precisamente ahora...  
  
Él respondió a su pregunta alzando su barbilla con un dedo y besándola suavemente, indagando con su lengua en el interior de la boca de la rubia.  
  
-Sabes a sangre -dijo una vez se hubieron separado.  
  
-Y tú a arroz -respondió ella quitándole un granito de la mejilla y comiéndoselo con una sonrisa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Las caderas subían y bajaban, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por los dos cuerpos trazando brillantes caminos en la piel. Las uñas de Anna se clavaban en la espalda de su prometido con cada embiste, aunque él parecía demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta.  
  
Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire entre caricia y caricia, tratando de serenarse. El ritmo de su respiración era demasiado rápido para la marcha que llevaban. Las sábanas parecían pegarse a sus brazos sudorosos.  
  
Un gemido ronco brotó de la garganta de Yoh mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Anna sintió algo pegajoso en la cara interna de los muslos. Fue entonces cuando soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en una sola frase susurrada:  
  
-La próxima vez iré YO arriba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Los dos jóvenes descansaban el uno en los brazos del otro. Ella se había dormido ya, y él estaba a puntito de quedarse frito, cuando toda la modorra se le fue de golpe al ver a su gemelo sentado en la garra de su espíritu, a pocos metros de su ventana. Instintivamente tapó a su prometida con las mantas. Hao rió.  
  
-No te molestes, hermanito -dijo burlonamente- Debiste preocuparte de eso cuando estabais en pleno trajín. Créeme que he visto más de lo que quería.  
  
Las mejillas de Yoh tomaron un llamativo color tomate. "Por favor, vete de aquí, voyeur" murmuró enojado. Hao se recostó cómodamente en su asiento de fuego.  
  
-Me voy, pero te aviso. Me da igual cómo sea, pero al final tu prometida va a ser mía -Yoh apretó los dientes hasta el punto de pensar que los iba a hundir más en las encías- Esta mosquita cae.  
  
-¡Ella no es una mosquita! -exclamó tremendamente molesto, pero la repentina cercanía de su hermano lo desconcertó.  
  
-Tienes razón, ella es una mariposa con alas envenenadas. Precisamente por eso será más divertido cazarla.  
  
Anna parpadeó adormilada. A su lado estaba Yoh frotándose la mejilla con cara de extrañeza, aunque disimuló rápidamente cuando la oyó preguntar qué pasaba.  
  
-Nada, mi amor. Sólo que a veces pienso que mi familia es muy rara.  
  
-Eso no es una novedad. Pero como vuelvas a llamarme "amor", además de una familia tendrás una cara rara, porque te la partiré.  
  
Yoh sonrió ante la respuesta y la besó en la punta de la nariz, abrazándola. La itako miró fijamente el collar de garra de oso que descansaba sobre el pecho del shaman, enfrente suyo, hasta que el silencio fue roto de nuevo.  
  
-Anna, dime una cosa...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Qué tal lo hice?  
  
TU BI CONTINUID... XD  
  
N. de la A: Tengo sueeeeño... Así que esperad a mañana para matarme, plis... -.-U Hoy ando sosa, así que como para contar mi vida ya está mi blog (), me voy a callar la boquina y dar paso a los reviews. Hala =_=  
  
Kiyu: Jeee, pues al final lo hicieron XDD No fui muy gráfica, principalmente porque se me hace raro hacer un lemon con niños tan chicos (¡por favor! XDD), pero también porque me gustan esos relatos tan típicos de los libros en español que te cuentan un poco por encima y te dejan el resto a la imaginación...  
  
Yuta: ^^UU Total que... ¿un final ambiguo? (Tal y como vamos va a ser lo mejor... ^.^U)  
  
Hidrazaina: Bueno, el "otro regalo roto" es la virginidad de Anna X_XU Patético, lo sé. Me aburría. ¿Bo qué pacha? XD  
  
Bratty: Presupongo que se te cortó el review porque veo al final esta carita: . Pero bueno, lo demás se lee ^^ Así que... ¡Juas! ¡Pobre Yoh! ¿Cómo le va a matar si llevan un año haciendo casi de todo? XD Aunque de todas formas quizás debería haberle pegado... Ouch, odio ponerlos OOC -_-U  
  
Anna-chan: Me parece que para hacer un YohxHao es mejor Karoru-chan ^^U Yo a Hao no acabo de ponerlo In character... -.- Trauma. ¿Actualizar más rápido? =_=UUUUU Creo que me pides un imposible, por tres sencillas razones: una, que soy más vaga que Yoh; dos, que ya llega la recta final del curso y como que necesito el título de Secundaria; y tres: ¡que tengo bloqueos de escritor continuamente! _U Diox... Necesito chocolate. De comer, no de fumar. No me miréis mal, es la costumbre ^^U Vale, ESO sonó peor. Dejémoslo.  
  
Minena: ^_^ Aquí ya salió más Hao (aún así tuvo una intervención estelaaaaaaaar, vamos ¬¬U Parece que viva en la ventana del cuarto de Anna XDDDDD) He puesto algo de lime, pero casi nada... Ñau -.-U  
  
Akane: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU A...kane... ¿Te encuentras bien? *le abanica* No deberías encender el ordenata tan temprano, y menos si llegas tarde al colegio XD Claro que bien pensado... ¿¡Qué importa!? XDDDDDD ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Quiero más!  
  
Karoru Metallium: Ya ves, Karochu, ando anti-lemonosa XDD Creo que no es lo mío, hace 7 meses que no escribo un lemon (efectos secundarios de ver Shaman King XDDDDD) y los de antes tampoco es que fueran maravillosos que digamos... Así que sí, vas a tener que hacerlo tú XDDD (Te lo suplico)  
  
~Hika~: ¡Hormonas, hormonas! XD Me encantan los fics con hormonas XDDDDD Puede que parezca raro, pero siempre pensé que en cuanto se acostumbrara a hacerlo, Yoh sería una pequeña fiera en la cama XDDDDDDD Rara que soy...  
  
Pettite-Girl: ¡YohxAnna! ¡Aquí tienes! Y por favor, siéntate bien que te vas a caer XDDDD  
  
Sakura Himura: O_oUUUUU Lo del trío yo lo decía en coña...  
  
Ai-chan: ^^U Me parece que para la próxima tendré que darle un papel más relevante a Hao...  
  
Priss: ^///^ Arigatoooooo! Ya digo, p´al siguiente HaoxAnna ^-^ *Rally feliz*  
  
Dark Shaman: ^.^UUUUUUU No creo que Yoh estuviera muy de acuerdo en compartir a Anna... Ni Anna en dejarse compartir XD  
  
Anna: ^__^ ¡Lo continué! ¿Ves? XD  
  
Annita: ¿Verdad que sí? Anna y Hao quedan muy bien estéticamente, pero Yoh queda mucho mejor, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Son tan ricos...  
  
Hala, se acabó. Besitos, y recordad...  
  
HAO LIVES!  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~ 


	4. Chocolate Syrup

Anna miró un punto indefinido en el techo de la habitación. Era consciente de que su prometido esperaba ansioso su respuesta, pero tenía ganas de hacerle sufrir un rato. ¡Se lo merecía por mancillar su castidad, qué caramba! Ocultó una sonrisa mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente. Tampoco es que ella se hubiera resistido mucho...  
  
Su nombre resonó quejumbroso a su lado. De nuevo la pregunta: "¿qué tal lo hice?". Oh, cómo se iba a divertir...  
  
-Buueeeeno... -dijo arrastrando las sílabas- No se puede decir que fuera una maravilla...  
  
Yoh puso cara de condenado a la hoguera. ¡Dios, qué divertido era acabar con el orgullo masculino!  
  
-Pasable -concluyó sin poder evitar un quiebro divertido en el tono de su voz que el shaman no percibió. Quizás estaba demasiado ocupado digiriendo sus palabras.  
  
-¿Sólo pasable? -lloriqueó- ¡No seas cruel, Anna! Al igual que tú, era mi primera vez... ¡No pretenderías que supiera TODO lo que hay que hacer!  
  
-No, no, ciertamente no lo pretendía... -contestó haciéndose la remolona.  
  
-¿Entonces no podrías bajar el listón? ¿De "pasable" a "mejorando", por ejemplo? -imploró.  
  
-No.  
  
Yoh enterró su cara en la almohada, derrotado. La itako se preocupó seriamente cuando descubrió que hundirle la moral era mucho más entretenido -y efectivo- que destrozarle el cuerpo a base de entrenamiento. Vaya, y ella que había perdido todo ese tiempo utilizando ese método...  
  
-Oye, Yoh...  
  
Aunque bien mirado...  
  
-Tráeme el desayuno a la cama ipso facto. Y ya te estás preparando para correr digamos... doscientos kilómetros. Y si te pones, te quiero aquí a las cinco y media, que vamos a comprar los adornos para la fiesta. ¡Me parece que estoy siendo demasiado generosa, por ser tu cumpleaños! A la noche vas a hacer más ejercicio, ¿me oíste?  
  
No se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoh tuvo un mal presentimiento al salir de casa. Se alejó por el maltrecho camino, que con el tiempo se había rodeado de hierbajos y lodazales, con una extraña sensación de recelo en la boca del estómago. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Anna en su ausencia?  
  
"Vamos, Yoh, ella sabe cuidarse solita" dijo para sí, desechando la idea de quedarse en casa protegiéndola. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿"Verás, es que me he convertido en el macho celoso que todos los hombres llevamos dentro y voy a quedarme en casa a ver cómo cocinas y me preparas un baño"? Se reíria en su cara (eso si no se la cruzaba antes de un par de tortazos), luego se daría media vuelta, y probablemente le aumentaría el entrenamiento. Y, francamente, tentar a la suerte no era lo que más le apetecía en aquellos momentos. Así que muy a regañadientes siguió con su trote hasta que la enorme pensión se desdibujó entre la neblina de ese día todavía frío de mayo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El viento entraba por la ventana, jugaba en las cortinas y traspasaba las delgadas sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Anna. La sacerdotisa dirigió su mirada a los visillos flotando sobre su cabeza, agitándose y bailando con movimientos que se asemejaban a olas de la mar. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea... Una idea...  
  
"Esto es demasiado descarado incluso estando sola" pensó, sonrojándose levemente. Las sábanas resbalaron cuerpo abajo, y no pudo evitar asegurarse de estar sola antes de dirigirse a la ventana. El aire fresco de la mañana erizó todo su vello; las cortinas fueron a su encuentro como tratando de protegerla. El tiempo estaba siendo menos clemente que otros años por estas fechas.  
  
Anna apoyó la espalda en la pared, con las cortinas por medio. Al mirar al frente, vio su figura reflejada en el gran espejo que había comprado hacía poco, y que ocupaba buena parte del muro que separaba su habitación del pasillo. Un golpe de viento movió la tela, haciendo que la envolviera. Era una imagen extraña, pero hermosa.  
  
La joven pasó una mano por su vientre desnudo, suave como la seda que la rodeaba. La mano subió y subió, acarició sus pechos como en un descuido, se deslizó sobre su clavícula, sobre sus hombros... El reflejo imitaba sus movimientos, semienterrado en las ondas flotantes de tela. El otro brazo se puso en movimiento, resbalando por su piel joven y fresca, caderas abajo, hasta...  
  
-¡Ay!  
  
Un pinchazo subió por la cara interna de sus muslos, se adentró en su cuerpo e hizo que se sentara de golpe en el suelo, con los ojos y dientes apretados por el dolor, durante unos instantes eternos para ella. Cuando el dolor se disipó, descubrió sangre reseca entre sus piernas, y otra más reciente en sus dedos.  
  
-¡Oh, joder! ¡Ese idiota de Yoh...! ¡Mira que le dije que fuera lento! -masculló mientras una nueva oleada la obligaba a retorcerse otra vez.  
  
La pequeña Anna del espejo quedó sepultada por las cortinas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llevaba allí un buen rato, sentado tranquilamente sobre el alféizar de la ventana, mirando fijamente la figura encogida y rodeada de seda de la prometida de su hermano. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo que alguien pudiera verle, ya que el Espíritu de Fuego le ocultaba de la vista de los humanos. Tal vez ella estaba sintiendo su presencia, pero parecía muy ocupada como para hacer algo.  
  
Por fin Hao se decidió a entrar. Se puso en cuclillas, por fin visible, al lado de la sacerdotisa. Ella se limitó a resoplar de forma bastante sonora, sin decir nada más.  
  
-¿No vas a saludarme? -preguntó al cabo de un rato. No había sarcasmo, ni siquiera malicia en su voz. Anna negó con la cabeza, en silencio. El shaman le levantó la barbilla con brusquedad y miró directamente a sus ojos.  
  
-Hola, Anna -dijo. La itako sostuvo la mirada altiva.  
  
-Hola, Hao.  
  
Un corto silencio siguió a los saludos. La indiferencia de ella enfadó al mayor de los Asakura, quien parecía estar buscando algo con lo que molestarla. Al fin pareció encontrarlo cuando Kyouyama se inclinó de nuevo sobre sus piernas, su pelo acariciando la tarima, gimiendo de dolor.  
  
-¿Mi hermanito te hizo pupa con su manubrio? -su tono era ácido e hiriente, mas ella no movió un solo músculo de la cara. Suspiró aburrido.  
  
-No tiene gracia si no te molestas, ¿sabes? -dijo.  
  
-Eres distinto.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que eres diferente cuando estamos solos -los ojos oscuros se mostraban calmos, quizás curiosos, al indagar en las profundidades azabache de los suyos- Cuando está Yoh eres más... salvaje... violento. No sé por qué lo haces, aunque me lo figuro.  
  
Hao bajó la vista molesto. Instantes después se inclinó sobre ella sin forzarla y la besó largamente. No hubo resistencia por su parte, tampoco hubo participación; simplemente se estuvo quieta hasta que terminó.  
  
-No estés celoso de Yoh. No tienes porqué.  
  
-¿Es que no le quieres?  
  
-Más que a nada.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-También te quiero a ti.  
  
-¿Y qué pasa si no me basta con eso?  
  
-Entonces vas a tener que conformarte, o irte.  
  
Hao no tenía la menor intención de irse en aquel momento. Por un instante pensó que no le importaba en absoluto a quién quería Anna, sólo sentía el delgado cuerpo adolescente desnudo debajo de él. Con eso era suficiente.  
  
Sus labios buscaron los de ella, ligeramente coloreados de rojo por la fricción. Recorrió con la vista, y más tarde con dedos y lengua, las formas a medio desarrollar de la muchacha, deteniéndose con deleite en ciertas zonas que sabía pondrían de punta todo su vello. Era gracioso ver cómo intentaba mantenerse fría, a pesar de las señales corporales que emitía, y que indicaban todo lo contrario. Llegado un punto, la itako apartó a Hao de encima suyo, todavía temblando en estupor.  
  
-Es mejor que te vayas ahora -dijo- No tengo mucho interés en que Yoh llegue y me vea haciéndolo contigo en la misma habitación que con él.  
  
-Oh, no hay problema -contestó Hao divertido- Podemos irnos a otra. Si hay algo que sobra en una pensión, son habitaciones, ¿no?  
  
-Fueeeeera... -rezongó, ahora de mal humor. Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, se quitó al shaman de encima. Éste se acomodó la ropa (un pequeño tintineo sonó debajo de la capa, señal inequívoca de que aún llevaba el colgante- regalo de Anna), se subió a la ventana y sin más despedida que una sonrisa incómoda, desapareció envuelto en llamas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A eso de las seis menos veinte, la puerta de la pensión Asakura se abrió tímidamente, y el dueño de la misma se asomó a la entrada, tal vez esperando que un monstruo gigante de seis brazos llegara reptando por el pasillo y le estrangulara sin más contemplación. Ante la evidente ausencia de tal criatura, se decidió a entrar y llamar, en un tono que podríamos calificar como susurro, a su prometida.  
  
-¡...An...na! -se aclaró la garganta y agregó un poco más alto- ¡Siento llegar tarde! ¿Estás ahí?  
  
Silencio.  
  
-...¿Anna?  
  
El eco de unos pasos trastabillando por el corredor, acercándose, anunció la llegada de la sacerdotisa. Yoh tragó saliva y se precipitó nada más verla a disculparse repetidamente.  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
-Anna, escucha, no fue mi intención llegar tarde, te lo juro, una ancianita me entretuvo de camino, y mira que traté de explicarle que tenía una fiesta, pero me parece que no estaba muy en sus cabales, y claro, me daba cosa irme así sin más, y...  
  
-Oye, Yoh -interrumpió desesperada.  
  
-¿Dime, Annita? -preguntó esbozando la sonrisa más inocente de la que fue capaz.  
  
-Deja la fiesta para más tarde. Vamos a mi cuarto. Y esta vez vas a hacerlo como YO te diga, ¿queda claro?  
  
La única respuesta que el cerebro de Yoh pudo elaborar, tras asimilar toda aquella información de golpe sin quedar trastocado de por vida, fue:  
  
-¿Llevo sirope de chocolate?  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
N. de la A: Guess what? Estoy leyendo el quinto libro de Harry Potter en inglés :D (Por si alguien se siente graciosillo y le apetece destriparme el libro, agradecería se metiera la lengua por el culo y la dejara ahí hasta que se le pasaran las ganas de contar spoilers ^_^# (Sorry, pero mucha gente me ha destripado ya bastante contra mi voluntad y no quiero más -.- U)) Soy una bruta, me leí más dos terceras partes entre el lunes noche hasta hoy XDDDDDDDDD (Todo el mundo sabe la extensión de ese libro, ¿verdad? ^^U) Y ahora voy a seguir, porque está muy interesante, y la verdad es que solo interrumpí mi lectura para comer, ir al baño y subir este capítulo. Bueno, y dormir, aunque tampoco es que me acostara temprano anoche ^^UUUUUUUUU En fin, reviews ^^  
  
AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: Quizás debería poner una etiquetita en mis fics que dijera "peligro, provoca adicción" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ne, no te preocupes por la longitud de tus reviews, me encanta leer XDD  
  
Rouge Wolverine: ^_^UUUUU ¿Vas a matarme por tardar tanto? (Espero que no, si tienes unas garras la mitad de afiladas que las de Lobezno, deben de doler ^^UUUUUUUUUUUU) Al menos lo continué...  
  
Sakura Himura: ^^UUU Bonita cara XD  
  
Annita: Voto anotado ^^ No te preocupes, estoy viendo que al final voy a poner un letrerito de CENSORED cada vez que haya algo lemon por ahí XDDD  
  
~Hika~: Oye, que Hao es muy mono también... *saca su peluche de Hao y lo achucha* Es como un Yoh psicótico XDDD Por cierto, puede que tu review se cortara, pasa al poner la carita de disgusto k no puedo poner porque resulta que también se corta si lo pongo aquí T.TU  
  
Bratty: Yoh le ganó a Hao... pero por poquito, como puedes comprobar, Oneechan XDDDDD De todas formas Anna no parece muy dispuesta a liarse con él, ¿verdad? ToT Oh, y yo también querría haber estado así con Hao *¬* ¡Que levante la mano quien piense que Anna tiene MUCHA suerte! XDDD Y duerme, hermanita, duerme, que no se puede forzar la maquinaria en épocas de exámenes -_-U Y por cierto... ¡mi messenger no abre, el hijoputa! X( Necesito encontrar la versión anterior a ver si funciona, leches... v.v  
  
Karoru: XDDDDDDDD Vale, vale, YohxAnna... (jolín, con tantos reviews contradictorios, ¿cómo voy a decidir? XDD Aunque hay más fans de YohxAnna que de HaoxAnna... chanchan chanchan chaaaaaaan... XD)  
  
Akane: ¿Esperaste mucho por el capítulo? ^^UUU Gomen, gomen, gomen nasaaaaaiiii!! v_vUUUU  
  
Anna: XDDDD No, si al final acabaré poniendo YohxHao y así nadie se queja de con quién está o deja de estar Anna... XDDD  
  
Kaily: ^///^ ¿En serio te gusta? Yo pienso que la personalidad de Hao me sale bastante contradictoria según qué capítulos... X_XU Y bueno, ya sé que Anna me sale bastante OOC, encuentro que es un personaje MUY difícil de describir... X_XUU (Y Yoh... y Hao... ¡Joder! ¿No hay personajes fáciles o qué?) Bueno, ya viste que este capi fue algo que podríamos llamar HaoxAnna ^^UUU  
  
HiYoNo: Sí, lo sé, OOCness sucks... v.vU  
  
Kanashimi Hikari: ¡Weee! ¡Sigues viva! XDDDD  
  
M.G.: ^_^ Pocí, aquí tienes más capítulos, y seguirá, como puedes comprobar por el continuará :D  
  
Hala, eso es todo... Ahora debo empezar a pensar en inglés para poder continuar leyendo The Order of the Phoenix sin perderme algún pasaje crucial intentando traducir... Veréis, es que necesito un tiempo de calentamiento hasta que mi cerebro deja de traducir y pasa a entender XDD Es lo que dicen que hacen los que saben bien otra lengua, ¿no? Pensar en ese idioma... Yo una vez soñé en inglés, aunque era una tontería...  
  
Me estoy yendo por las ramas ^^UUU Así que como dice Hermi: "night!" ^^  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
PD: Sorry, algunas respuestas a reviews se cortaron y tuve k subirlo d nuevo, espero k ahora ya este bien... ^_^ Oh, y ya terminé el libro! Le recomiendo a todo el mundo k se lo esté leyendo k se compre un paquete de pañuelos, "just in case" ^^UUUU 


	5. Mi novio es un crío

Las ventanas de la habitación estaban empañadas por dentro, el calor en contraste con el frío de un día que a ratos amenazaba lluvia. Anna tanteó en busca del interruptor, y encendió a duras penas la lamparita que descansaba a un lado de su futón y que había tenido la prudencia de colocar allí. Cegado por el repentino destello de luz amarilla, Yoh detuvo su labor para mirar a la chica que yacía bajo su cuerpo, empapada de sudor y jadeante.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -ronroneó en su oído, apartando con la nariz los mechones de cabello húmedo pegados a su piel. La itako respiraba entrecortadamente, con la vista fija en el techo.  
  
-...a iesta... La fiesta... -susurró- Para...  
  
El chamán hizo caso omiso de sus palabras -demasiado ocupado estaba como para prestar atención a una estúpida fiesta- y continuó lamiendo la blanca piel cubierta de chocolate.  
  
Anna suprimió un gemido cuando sintió su lengua recorrerla por completo, deteniéndose en sitios donde se había asegurado de poner demasiado sirope como para quitarlo de una simple pasada. Fue subiendo, subiendo y subiendo hasta capturar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes para luego cubrir su cara con besos que profundizó al llegar a su boca. Las manos de Yoh se estaban volviendo traviesas, y realmente se notaba toda la práctica que había adquirido durante todo aquel año en que se habían limitado a los juegos preliminares. Le estaba costando mucho no olvidarse de la celebración de cumpleaños...  
  
-¡Que te pares, leñe! ¡Hay que ver lo pesadito que te pones a veces! -gruñó la chica al tiempo que le clavaba la rodilla en sálvese parte, provocando ,aparte del consabido grito de dolor, una posterior carita de pucheros y multitud de vanas súplicas.  
  
Ni caso. Un "no" de Anna era el equivalente a morir antes de conseguir que cediera. De modo que tras lavarse y vestirse, la muy bien avenida pareja estaba saliendo de casa a comprar comida para la cena. ¡Y mucha, considerando los invitados que se avecinaban!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Jolines, Anna, eres de lo que no hay -se quejó el shaman- Primero que me olvide del cumpleaños y después sales corriendo a la primera de cambio. ¡No es justo!  
  
-No me hagas pucheros, aprovechado -Anna cogió la mejilla de su prometido con pocos miramientos y estiró lo suficiente para hacerle un poco de daño- Aquí la que lleva las riendas de la casa soy yo, y por tanto la que manda. ¿Y quién te ha dicho que te pararas?  
  
-Mmmmm... -lloriqueó Yoh. ¡Adiós helado de chocolate! Con una última mirada de tristeza, se alejó del estante refrigerador del supermercado empujando el pesado carrito que poco a poco se iba llenando de alimentos -la mayoría precocinados, dada la nula experiencia en la cocina del chico y el poco tiempo para preparar la cena.  
  
No dio ni dos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. ¿Y Anna? ¿Se había quedado atrás? Sí, allí estaba, al lado de los postres. Retrocedió hasta quedar a su altura con un interrogante plasmado en su cara.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -interrogó. La itako no respondió en seguida, sino que continuó recorriendo con la mirada los refrigerados; así hasta que frunció el ceño y se llevó uno de los botes al carro.  
  
-¿Es esto lo que querías? -preguntó señalándolo.  
  
Yoh asintió, anonadado.  
  
-Entonces vámonos.  
  
Y sin mediar palabra o mirada se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la caja registradora, seguida tras unos instantes de shock por su prometido.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Me das un beso? -la cajera arqueó una ceja al oír esto. La aludida, sin embargo, contestó en su tono de siempre:  
  
-Ni soñarlo.  
  
-Son tres mil quinientos yenes, por favor -pidió la empleada, una joven pecosa y con pinta de extranjera, a Anna. Ésta rebuscó en su bolsa, pero no encontró la cartera.  
  
-¿Llevas algo de dinero encima, Yoh? -inquirió algo apurada.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Estupendo. Pues venga, paga.  
  
-Si me das un beso.  
  
...  
  
¿¡¡¡MANDE!!!?  
  
-Déjate de bromas y dale el dinero de una vez -resopló ligeramente colorada. Dios, ¿es que solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas?  
  
-¡No es una broma! -exclamó Asakura, haciendo pucheros nuevamente- Quiero que me des un beso. En la mejilla, en la frente, en la boca, ¡donde tú quieras!  
  
-¡Yoh!  
  
Anna hizo rechinar sus dientes en señal de alerta. Si lo que quería era avergonzarla delante de toda aquella gente, lo estaba consiguiendo. Para colmo, la fila comenzaba a impacientarse, y la cajera parecía estar debatiéndose entre ver lo que seguramente consistiría en el espectáculo más entretenido del día o mandar al carajo su curiosidad y pedir que se dieran prisa.  
  
-Yoh, escúchame -susurró furiosa, ahora ya sin tratar de esconder su rubor- En casa te daré todos los besos que me pidas, pero ¡paga y vámonos de una vez!  
  
-No, yo lo quiero ahora.  
  
Y dicho esto, se sentó en mitad del pasillo con los morros fruncidos. La itako le miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia extrema en el semblante, mas él no se inmutó. El tono rojizo de las mejillas de Anna había tomado ahora tintes agranatados. Espera, Yoh Asakura, que te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine...  
  
-¡¡Deja de comportarte como un crío!! ¡Muy bien, si tú no me lo quieres dar, tendré que cogerlo yo! -gritó.  
  
-Pues no sé qué es peor, Annita, porque llevo el monedero en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón...  
  
Ahora el sector entero estaba en silencio. No sólo en la caja 9, donde ellos se encontraban, sino en todas las que habían alcanzado a oír parte de la conversación y en las que definitivamente estaban más interesados en ver el culebrón que en pagar sus compras.  
  
La madre que lo parió...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggghh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy bien!!!!!! ¡¡Lo haré!!  
  
Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó la cara del chamán.  
  
-Pero ya te estás olvidando del helado.  
  
Fallo no previsto. Mierda...  
  
Yoh miró a su alrededor, a la muchedumbre congregada que se aburría demasiado en su vida cotidiana y buscaba entretenerse cotilleando, esperando una respuesta por su parte.  
  
-¡No me importa! ¡Prefiero un beso a un helado de diez kilos!  
  
-¡Hombre tenías que ser! -refunfuñó Anna, aunque, naturalmente, le habría arreado un buen soplamocos en caso de que dijera lo contrario. Y añadió dirigiéndose al resto- ¿¡¡Y ustedes qué miran!!? ¡Esto no es un espectáculo público!  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
Un hombre con pinta de amargado y uniforme de superior se acercó al tumulto a llamarles la atención. El supermercado estaba a punto de cerrar y el movimiento se había paralizado en al menos tres cajas por culpa de ellos.  
  
-No, eh... -titubeó la cajera- Estos chicos están buscando el monedero. No pasa nada, señor.  
  
-Ah, está bien. Pero dénse prisa, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
La itako y la chica respiraron aliviadas cuando el tipo siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Entonces toda la cola comenzó a cuchichear y a revolverse inquieta.  
  
-Mejor que os deis prisa. Como vuelva el encargado y os encuentre todavía aquí, la que se la cargue voy a ser yo -dijo firmemente la muchacha.  
  
-Ah, sí, sí -contestó Anna- Ya vamos.  
  
"Ooooh, Dios mío, ésta va a ser la segunda experiencia más vergonzosa de mi vida..."  
  
"...¿¡Por qué me pone morritos!? ¿¡Quiere que le aumente el entrenamiento!?"  
  
"¿¡O que me muera de vergüenza!?"  
  
...  
  
"¡¡Bah, a tomar por saco!!"  
  
Resuelta, se agachó sobre su suplicante prometido y le plantó un enorme beso en la...  
  
-¿¡¡En la frente!!? -aulló la multitud, él incluido.  
  
-Dijiste que donde yo quisiera. ¡Y los demás no deberían meterse donde no les llaman! -murmuró entre dientes.  
  
Yoh suspiró, sacó la cartera del bolsillo y pagó. Hasta le faltó tiempo para guardar las compras en bolsas ya que su prometida no bien hubo acabado le arrastró hacia fuera en un tiempo récord.  
  
-¡Gracias por su visita, vuelvan pronto! -escucharon decir a la cajera, antes de que las puertas automáticas se cerraran tras de sí.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un viento frío se levantaba por momentos, comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, y combinaba a la perfección con el ánimo de Anna: helado.  
  
Los dos jóvenes caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero sin dirigirse la palabra. Un par de veces Yoh volvió la cabeza esperanzado sin recibir a cambio más que una mirada punzante. Aquello iba para largo... y una itako como ella, enfadada, prometía una fiesta nada entretenida.  
  
...  
  
Lenta, muy lentamente, acercó su mano a la de ella. Nada más rozar su piel con las yemas de los dedos, Anna la retiró sin contemplación, impidiendo el cariñoso agarre.  
  
-No te enfades... -imploró Yoh quejumbroso.  
  
-Demasiado tarde; ya lo estoy. Mañana doble entrenamiento.  
  
Cascaditas de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras un lastimero "noooooooooo" escapaba de su garganta. Luego su voz se extinguió en el aire.  
  
No habían pasado ni treinta segundos y Anna ya preguntaba en voz alta y cargada de reproche por qué tenía que hacerle pasar esas vergüenzas en público, a lo que Yoh contestó, con una risita idiota, que no quería hacérselo pasar mal, sino que le gustaría...  
  
-...que expresaras de vez en cuando tus sentimientos.  
  
-Ya lo hago -contestó ella tirándole del pelo.  
  
-No de esa manera... -sollozó.  
  
-¿De qué manera entonces?  
  
-De ésta.  
  
Con suavidad posó sus labios en los de ella, sin forzar, solo... esperando. Ella le miró fría e inexpresiva, y segundos más tarde él se separó con una leve sonrisa colgando de sus comisuras.  
  
Siguieron caminando.  
  
Y entonces ella cogió su mano. Con timidez, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Para decir "te quiero" bajo la fachada de "me perteneces".  
  
Y sabiendo esto, continuaron su camino sin inmutarse.  
  
...  
  
Durante unos breves instantes. Porque no bien se hubieron acostumbrado a la inusual sensación de estar demostrando su afecto en mitad de la calle, oyeron a lo lejos un par de voces conocidas gritando sus nombres. Y si antes tenían la sensación de que les observaban, ahora ésta se multiplicó por cien cuando el joven shaman del norte y su hermana se colgaron de ellos sin reparos.  
  
-¡¡Yoh, tío, cuánto tiempo!! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, chavalote!! -vociferó Horo Horo dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda al susodicho que por poco lo envían al otro barrio- Qué, ¿comprando para la fiesta? ¡Espero que haya mucha comida!  
  
-¡Horo Horo, deja de golpearle así, ¿no ves que le vas a ahogar?! -chillaba Pilika mientras tanto- ¡Oh, qué alegría veros a los dos! ¡No sabéis cuánto os hemos echado de menos! ¡Qué guapa estás, Anna! ¿Te ha crecido el pelo? ¡Chiiiiica, menudas curvas! ¡Yo en cambio mira, sigo igual de plana que siempre! Pero me da igual, porque a fin de cuentas tampoco hay ningún chico que merezca la pena en nuestra tribu...  
  
-¡Pilika, bájate la camiseta! ¡Nadie quiere ver tu sujetador de principiante!  
  
-¡Tú calla, hermano! ¡Tampoco nadie quiere ver tu carota!  
  
-¿¡Qué has dicho!?  
  
-¡Lo que oyes!  
  
"Definitivamente por estos dos no ha pasado el tiempo..." pensaron a la vez Yoh y Anna, quienes extrañaban ahora el entrelazar sus dedos (y el botiquín con las pastillas de valium, dicho sea de paso). Los dos norteños ni siquiera se percataron de la cara de suplicio que ponía Anna al tenerles delante hasta que vieron por el rabillo del ojo cómo el shaman acariciaba suavemente la muñeca de la itako y ésta se relajaba casi instantáneamente.  
  
-¡Oh, bueno...! -carraspeó la joven ainu provocando que la chica se soltara de inmediato... y que Yoh se pusiera en formación, rígido como una tabla- Lo siento si interrumpimos algo... -con especial retintín en el "algo".  
  
Anna tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no ponerse completamente roja; tantos, que su piel empalideció aún más si cabe. En cuanto a Yoh... Bueno, todos sabemos cómo es Yoh. Es sonreír como si nada y todo el mundo se desespera. Sobretodo ella.  
  
Horo y Pilika observaron a la parejita divertidos, pues ambos estaban ahora jugando al tira y afloja de una manera un tanto extraña: al parecer el chamán había descubierto cuán sencillo y divertido era poner nerviosa a la itako dándole cariñitos y ella tan relajante era causarle daño físico. Sin darse cuenta se habían puesto en movimiento, y los dos ainus les siguieron riéndose en silencio.  
  
Era hora de volver a casa.  
  
Continuará.  
  
(skrcawards.hanazoku.org)  
  
N. de la A: Bueno, lo primero:  
  
GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!! X( GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEEEEEEEEN!!!  
  
Siento todo lo que ha pasado! Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar (vacaciones... ^^U) y encima me pongo en huelga v_v (bueno, dudo k alguien haya notado eso, xo en fin...) Xo como recompensa tenemos un capítulo cargado de YohxAnna... en el k Hao brilla x su ausencia ^^UUUUU Vale, vale, tranquilos, en el siguiente saldrá mucho... Y tb saldrán todos los demás, aunke x un corto periodo d tiempo (esto no es Cuando las chicas se juntan ¬¬) y más bien de relleno XDDD K pasa? Este es un HaoxAnnaxYoh, no un TodosxTodos entremezclados XDDDD  
  
M estoy desviando del tema... reviews!! ^____^ (los adoro)  
  
Cobain-chan: ^//////////^ Asiaaaaaas!! Tus comentarios sí k animan, sí. En serio, a todos los autores les subes la moral d esta manera? XDDD T adoro *__* Aunke en este no hubo HaoxAnna x ninguna parte, y ahora k pienso tp hubo mucho sirope d chocolate XDDD Lastima, ne?  
  
HiYoNo: Fuerte? Fuerte? ;_; En serio? ... Oh, bueno, es un lemon, se trata d eso XDDD Este... ciertamente, en el siguiente tengo k meter HaoxAnna ^^U Parece k m olvidara d él en este capítulo, xo es k no cabía x ninguna parte T3T  
  
Bratty: Hola, Oneechan!! (sigue con tu fic!!!) K tal estas? ^_^ (sigue con tu fic!!) Si t soy sincera, no tengo nada mas k una ligera idea d adnd voy XDDD Ni sikiera tengo el final... Va saliendo como viene XDDDDD No estoy diciendo mas k tonterias... Xo bueeeeeeno! XDDD (sigue con tu fic!!) *notese k estoy inculcandole esta idea a tu subconsciente XDDD* Anda, es verdad, creo k nunca había leido un lemon con varios capítulos cuya finalidad sea hacerlo... O.oU Anda la osa... He creado un nuevo tipo d fic!! XDDDDDDDDD (si, si, ya se k toy desvariando. Y tu, sigue con tu fic!! XDDDD)  
  
~Hika~: Peluchiiiiiiiiito!! ;_; *se tira sobre el peluche de Hao deshecho* Nooooooooo!!! Pobreciiiiiito!!! *se olvida de el* Y pasando a otra cosa... XDDDD Weno, creo k ahora la autoestima d Yoh subió un pokito, ne? XDDD Aaah, m encanta, es como un crío ^w^  
  
Anna15: Gracias!! Espero k ya hayas terminado el libro, xk yo si ;_; No es traumatico kien muere?? No es justo!!! ¡_¡  
  
Kaily: Jolines, k rabia! Este no tiene HaoxAnna! XDDD Definitivamente tengo k poner más d eso ^^U  
  
Mafaldyna: Pobre Anna! No la llames puta! ;_; No lo es, a ella le gusta Hao xo esta enamorada d Yoh... No es tan dificil, podría pasar... No crees?  
  
Akane3: ^^UUUUUU Vale, más... XD  
  
Anna Diethel Asakura: Yo tb kiero XDDD Lo k pasa k la k lameria seria yo... Uhm... Chocolate... *_*  
  
(+**Anna/Asakura**+): Parece medio k? ·_· (y si, esa tia tiene una suerte tremenda XDD)  
  
Aya: Un trio????? O_O Estas loca!! XDDDDD Yoh moriria antes k compartir a Anna con su hermano ^w^ Ah, k rico, el tb es posesivo... Miomiomio! ^0^  
  
Kassi: ^________^ Arigato gozaimasu x tu review!! En serio k m anima mucho ^0^ (Aunke tarde un pokiiito en subir el 5 XDD Gomen v.v)  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Vale, pronto lo k se dice pronto, no ^^U Xo espero k t siga gustando v.v  
  
Claus: ^^ Gracias! Intentare actualizarlo mas d seguido ahora k ya volvi d vacaciones (Es realmnt dificil escribir cuando tienes k hacerlo con lapiz d ojos ^^UUUUUUU)  
  
Bueno, esto fue todo!! Ya sabeis, visitad skrcawards.hanazoku.org y nominad!!! ^___^  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~ 


End file.
